User talk:Omnicube1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Deadliest Warrior Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Nazi SS page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Astrotorical (Talk) 01:29, 18 May 2010 Vandalistics ive noticed youve been doing some 'housekeeping' which is great and all but some of the pages (including your most recent -War-) arent counted as vandalism because of the new thing we are trialing. we're letting users make short pages about combatants in the current competition. they will be accompanied by a small logo or template warning stating that they are fictional. you can keep housekeeping if you want, just dont get rid of the Fictional pages UNLESS THEY ARE TOO LONG. CH33R5 Astrotorical 07:52, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Roger doger arent you worried there would be too many pages though Omnicube1 20:34, July 13, 2010 (UTC) MEXICAN SPIDER this is mexican spider tellin u the weps on ur talk page, these are his ok omnicube, big boss shuld have the M19 pistol(supressed) for close range med range is M16 long range is the M1C sniper special is the patriot pistol (fake but is awesome) and add another class like explosive weps, if u do it wuld be the WP grenade. Why are the pages i made getting deleted ?! Incub7 00:55, July 26, 2010 (UTC) clean up crew. ok, tell sorofin to up you to an admin but not a beuro and you can get started. tell him that i allowed you make sure you message when done. ill be inactive a bit more due to internet problems. Astrotorical 09:03, August 8, 2010 (UTC) I seriously laughed. You mentioned bad grammar but wrote it in terrible grammar, will you correct grammar mistakes? ~ sorofin Okay Dokey Here ya go ~ sorofin Don't worry. I don't need your help. Sorry.2 Deadliest Dictionary Hey Omnicube1, I noticed you delted my page called "Deadliest Dictionary" and to be honset that upset me. I wanted it so usrers could check spelling so that they wouldn't mess up spelling in blogs and articles. I worked very hard on it. Then in one heartless move, you erase it all. Why'd you do it? I'm not happy at all. Sorry to complain but a bit peeved, The Deadliest Warrior 00:23, August 31, 2010 (UTC) The Deadliest Warrior Reverted Edit Thanks, Omnicube, I really appreciate it and I'm glad you understand. The Deadliest Warrior 22:20, August 31, 2010 (UTC) The Deadliest Warrior Admin controls I'm sorry I don't have controls on that wiki. You'll have to talk to Astrotorical Sorofin 16:34, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Kevlar's new blog post As you can see, I have a new Blog Post.KevlarNinja 22:20, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Quite Ironic My son has had his eyes on this product for Christmas this year... I really want that too... course we'd all know who win! Maybe something you guys would like? Just a thought. 01:43, December 2, 2010 (UTC) LOL No man, you misunderstood. I wasn't offering to buy it for you. I was just saying, maybe something you might want for Christmas from some of your family or something. At the very least, kinda funny how DW made an episode quite similar to that board game. 01:48, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Alexthepitboss (da boss) 02:46, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Are Sandwich and Reznov on this wiki? Alexthepitboss (da boss) 02:46, January 1, 2011 (UTC) CoD Wiki I know you from the CoD Wiki. lol ŖЁĠÍ§Ţ3ŔΣĎ ₵ΘИ♰®|฿Ū†ÖṜHi 05:03, January 2, 2011 (UTC) RE Vengeance is ruthless Yes but Vengeance is ruthless U! PUT UR NAME HERE RC™ 04:06, February 15, 2011 (UTC) hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Help Hi Omni, Can you please update the front page to have the Wiki's new battle, Percy Jackson vs. Arkantos, on the front slider with the image? Thanks, 23:27, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Help Again Hey Omni, Could you please show me how to update the Wiki's home page to show the link to the new battle I just put up? I messed it up really bad.... I don't know how to fix it. Thanks, 22:39, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hi Omni - On the DF Wiki you said you'd bring my trial to Supreme Court measures. What is that and would I need to make another statement? Please let me know as soon as you can so we can continue my trial. Thanks, 00:38, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Hung Jury So can we finish the trial? I might be unbanned and I want that chance. Can everyone vote again? Am I allowed to issue another statement, or how is this gonna work out? But I want to finish my trial in case I get unbanned. Please get back to me, 01:10, May 16, 2011 (UTC) So soon? Well, the next battle is up quite soon again. Could you do me a favor and update the main page? You can find the image here. Thanks, 00:39, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Battlefield: Vietnam? Hey Omni, I noticed on the Battlefield Wiki you put pictures for the NVA/VC sniper rifle the Mosin Nagant and the screenshots match how the game looks on my PC version of Battlefield: Vietnam. Do youo have Battlefield: Vietnam on your PC? Maybe we could play online sometime! The Deadliest Warrior, Jr. 01:46, May 20, 2011 (UTC) RE: That's cool! What game server do you play online at? I go to the "Sexy VIetnam War". It's a good server with a few modifications, with added towers and stuff to the map. The Deadliest Warrior, Jr. 01:50, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Really? I always thought the bots were crappy. Once you get the basics of single player down, don't ever go back to it again. Seriously. Single player sucks but once you're ready to go multiplayer let me know and I'll show you around. I'll be on Sexy Vietnam War under the Internet list in Multiplayer if you want to catch up with me there. If you stick with me I'll show you around. The Deadliest Warrior, Jr. 01:53, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Dude Mind looking at my custom pages i put i would greatly appreciate it! thanx Background Uh.. Omni? I think you made the blog comment bubble the same as the background. -LeoLab 02:14, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Quite. -LeoLab 02:45, June 3, 2011 (UTC) The renevations Yeah i just saw the new renovations, and, im not a big fan of them. I prefered the old deadliest warrior background and now I cant see what im typing in the word bubble Alright, look... Hi Omni! I saw on the DF Wiki that Masedoggie posted on your talk page and you said "Stop it TDW what's done is done." I'm not going to complain or anything, I just have one proposition for you - I'll serve the rest of my sentence and my trial is cancelled, as well as Masedoggie being permanently banned (which I thought he already was) - however, when my sentence is over, you treat me just as nicely and friendly and fairly as before this whole mess came up. I still tell you that I'm not Masedoggie and you can ultra-perma-ban him and keep my ban until the end of June set in stone if only to get you to believe me that I'm not him. Once my ban is over I'll vote on your battles and those of Astro's and Leolab's - I bear none of you ill will, after all, you just want to do what's right for the Wiki and the evidence is impossible to refute. All I ask is this: I'll serve my sentence and Masedoggie gets the axe (who, once again is not me). In return, you treat me fairly as I will do to you (as I would have done anyway). I want to put this behind us so we can continue to be as good DF colleagues as we have been in the past. What do you say? 21:51, June 3, 2011 (UTC) New Wiki Omni, I made the Deadliest Warrior: The Game Wiki to cut down on excess spam of the game here, which is a Wiki on the TV show. Could you please remove all content from the game here? Oh and you're welcome to edit on mine too. And can you add it on the Deadliest Warrior Network? Thanks, The Deadliest Warrior, Jr. 19:20, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Policies? I know you from the COD wiki, sort of. Yeah so basically, are there any policies I should know about? 04:47, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thanks for letting me know, I'd hate to mess up on a new wiki. Now be quiet, I'm in the middle of a blog. -w- Jar teh marksman we got a problem, and I can't handle it Hey I went on at 2:31 PM Eastern Time and there was this anon who was posting all over the Hernan Cortes vs Ivan the terrible page about 3 times about how Hernan would win, and I thought it was no problem. But, he changed the entier Hernan Cortes page to hhhhhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii mmmmmmmmmm i liiiiiikeeeeeeeeeeeee egs. I do not know how to handle this so I am just informing you on the problem at hand. I will keep you updated if anything else happens Re Re: Thanks man! these are the times that not being a good editor sucks. exclusion Uhh...I know I was banned on DFW but do I really need to be forgotten so quickly? on the ancient user battle in particular, just...on august 7th I get to re-participate. Thanks. Tyler D'Ambrosio 06:29, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Active Admins Who are the active Admins Here? I ask becasue there seems to be a flame war coming over the most recent fight and I would feel better if they were aware of it an head it off. I really don't like all this hate coming from both sides in the Washington vs Napoleon blog. --User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 04:17, July 21, 2011 (UTC) RE: Yeah, I agree with that. Just use the Ban Template so that I know who you've blocked and who I need to. I'm going to bed now. -LeoLab 04:39, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Screenshots I noticed you can take pictures from youtube videos. Could you get some for me, I need the Spetsnaz from DW in high quality, the Seals and the Israeli. Try to get some moments of them IN action. If you could I'd be thankful. Tyler D'Ambrosio 00:55, August 15, 2011 (UTC) k thanks mate. Y'know what, just get the spetsnaz pctures, mainly full body shots or them in action. I'd appreciate that. Tyler D'Ambrosio 01:55, August 15, 2011 (UTC) So... Hey, Since I'm going to be at college starting Saturday, could you please moderate the blogs for each match until I see the online episode, starting with next week's Lawrence of Arabia vs Teddy Roosevelt? I'll lock the previous blog, post the note, and put up banhammer image as usual, but I won't actually look at the blog until I've seen the episode. -LeoLab 04:22, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Saddam vs. Pol Pot Hey man. I just saw the lastest battle on youtube. Did you notice that the final battle took place in the same town from the Green Beret's and Taliban's episodes?KevlarNinja 00:30, August 19, 2011 (UTC) KevlarNinja 10:54, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Somthing of an issue The User Lupuskrieg is giving me what I feel is a hard time. He won't stop saying I'm taking things to seriosuly, even though I've never. And on his profile he has this. ■'Hannibal vs Genghis khan : at first i stand at the side of Hannibal, but as time whent on and the ever Growing hubris(beyond the point of arrogance i made add!) in the carthaginian warcamp i decide to forsaken the bronze(or brass or whatever the damne whiners are blabering about!)cloth of the Lion(Hannibal) and embrease the steel furr of the wolf(Genghis khan).....and i made the 'right' choice, for it is the horde and the great khan that in the end stand tall.' I'm fairly certain this is aimed at me, as I'm the pretty much the only person who pointed out the differance between Brass and Bronze. And if it is he's calling me arrogent and a whiner. I don't appreciate any of this, just becasue I'm an informed individual, he's insulting me. --User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 03:02, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Photo Yeah umm..some guy I forget who posted a picture on my user page without my permission. Do you know why? Oh and what is the status on those screenshots I requested? Are you going to do them? Tyler D'Ambrosio 07:22, August 25, 2011 (UTC) You Okay? I don't know if it's just me or what but you seem to be a little, well off. I don't mean to insult you but your activitys seem to me like your irritated. Maybe I'm over reacting to small things and seeing things tha aren't there, just a bit concerned about you. If I'm way off base I'm sorry, I'm just seeing if everythings okay with you. --User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 05:09, August 27, 2011 (UTC) What do you have against me??????? first, when i posted my season 4 ideas page you deleted that cause you said "it was not an official puplication made by deadliest warriror" if you have read further it said in clear bold letters "this is not an actual list of season 4 match ups" and, when i posted my alexander the great vs Hannibal thing, you deleted that cause it needed pictures, so i did it again and i added pictures but you still deleted it, you realize it took me all day to write that, good thing i posted it on an office word doccument so posers like you can delete it as much as you want and i can just put it back up. you realize if you keep on deleting it, im just gonna keep adding it until either you give up or you suspend me, and with doing so, i will create another account, and we will continue to do this, and you will not win this. just like sun tsu says, "a true leader knows when he cannot win a battle" and this is one of those times when you have to be a true leader and surrender. Tesla Man 00:19, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hi Omni Might I ask why I was banned on the DF Wiki? I know this isn't the optimal place to ask, but seeing as I had no other way of contact.... please get back to me. 18:19, October 20, 2011 (UTC) The Deadliest Warrior I don't know if you have noticed but he's been sock-pupperting with his Jr, account here as well. User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 21:56, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Category Needs Deleted A while ago, I aciddently created a category when I was trying to add an item to the Special Weapons Catagory. I added it to the Canidates for Deletion, but it hasn't been deleated. Here is the Category. http://deadliestwarrior.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Special_Weapon Thanks. Alockwood1 18:41, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Choosing new admins HEYYY Long time no talk friend :D FYI im RC. A Wikia contributor 02:35, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :Its my other account RC™ 03:52, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Is there userboxes on this wiki? Nardei99 21:28, January 2, 2012 (UTC) A little info. I am not posting them on here anymore and you only can delete them on the wikis so farewell im over Deadliest warriorNardei99 23:47, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Alternate Endings I couldn't help, but notice that my blog, Alternate Endings was just recently removed. Now it seems that it was for being fictional work, but since I ran into other pages that I think would fit that same category, I figured there'd be no problem. Now I'm not angry and I'm not going to go off about it, so instead, I'll ask is there any way that I can have Alternate Endings back? If not, then is there perhaps a way for me to make a blog similar to it that fits the requirements and rules here so that it doesn't have the same problems again? Peace. Nkstjoa 07:34, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Nkstjoa's blog Just to let you know so you can fix up your page Hay I just want you to know THIS LUNITICK hase been messing with this wiki saying that he hated LeoLab and one of the things he did was write inappropreat stuff on your user page. Don't worrie I blocked him for a year so nobody on this wiki needs to worrie about him for a long time. Another lunitic affected your page This sexual nut-job has just been messing up your page. I hope you can fix your page up also you don't have to but If you can would you help fix up the other pages they messed with I did my best but I don't know how to add picturs to the infoboxs or remake the gallerys,